


Two worlds

by Katlo_thelandscraper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlo_thelandscraper/pseuds/Katlo_thelandscraper
Summary: In this au is where hinata turns into a girl and has an older sister that lives in America that is a music artists.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Two worlds

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my account on wattpad with the same user name it will be a little different than the original

3rd pov. Hi I'm hinata shoyo I'm the manager of the boys volleyball club. I was a boy until I turned into a girl scientist can't figure out how this happened one day I just woke up as a girl. Hinata's pov not many know that I am a girl the only people that I'm a girl are my family and some of my friends. Right now I'm going to be at a training camp in Tokyo. The only thing is that I'm going to have to say I'm a girl and not be able to play boys volleyball that is the only thing that I didn't want to do but I think that kuroo knows that I am a girl. At the training camp kenma new that it was me running to hug him . every one was surprised that kenma hugged me back. Then kenma explained that the person that hugged him was hinata he turned into a girl a few weeks ago. He warned yamamoto to not go near her unless there is someone there with you . when I started walking I bumped into someone and that was none other than bokuto the captain of fukuruadani was a mesmerized by how beautiful hinata is. The first day of the training camp it was lunch time hinata went to kenma to play some video games on his switch . (time skip to 8:30 p.m.) it was dinner time she was the one that cooked dinner for the boys . kenma new the she was a good cook while everyone else was surprised that she was a good cook because she was a boy a few weeks ago that not many boys know how to cook that is more of the girls things to do. After dinner we played truth or dare even kenma joined the game to not be a killjoy ,bokuto truth or dare he said dare. I dare you to not say bro to kuroo for the rest of the game. The next day in the morning bokuto was in his emo mode that akashi fixed all he needed was to see kuroo. Now that he was no longer in his emo mode hinata got a call from her father that to tell her that she had to chose if she wanted to go with them to America or stay in Japan while her parents do there job as assassins. She choose to stay in Japan . kenmas pov: I wonder why hinata got that call maybe im still tired from what happened last night.


End file.
